Cravings
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Whats up with all these food cravings? Make up your mind Maka! Soul is tortured when Maka is demanding all sorts of ridiculous food requests. Slight SoMa, major crack.


**Cravings**

**Lol. My friend and I hung out and when she had to go home, her sister told her to buy something. Then after a few minutes, she called again and said she changed her mind and told her to get something else. My friend was so angry.**

**But she gave me this fanfic idea.**

**Oh Arisu, how I love your sister so.**

**Disclaimer: If thy shall not own Soul Eater none shall! Except for Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

Today was a normal day at Death City. The sun was shining, children were playing, parents were telling children to shut up and sit down. Yup, a normal day.

Or so Soul thought.

His eye twitched. "Why don't you get it yourself?"

The girl pouted. "But I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Who said I was lending you my motorcycle?" His eye twitched more.

"But that means I'd have to walk! And I'm too tired to walk..."

"And you call me lazy." He scoffed and looked away.

The girl he lived with sighed and got up. "Fine. I guess I'll have to walk... Until a guy asks me if I need a ride!" She thought brightly.

Soul's eyes widened. "Maka!"

"What? I know how to defend myself. Plus," She looked down at her chest. "It's not as if they'll touch me. I'm underdeveloped."

_'You're too naive!'_He thought angrily. "Fine! I'll go! Just stay here!" He put his jacket on and took his keys.

"Thank you Soul!" Maka said as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied as he closed the door. "Stupid bookworm." He grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

Maka giggled. "He's such an idiot."

* * *

**Which place?**

Soul dialed Maka's number once he was at the mall.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the mall. What place do you want me to go?"

"Uh... Death Hut! I want some chicken wings."

"Okay. You better pay me back."

"Thanks!"

Soul promptly hung up and walked into Death Hut. The line was long for such a small place and Soul was starting to think Maka wouldn't get her wings because it was half price that day and everyone was buying a box.

**This night,**  
**Walk the dead**  
**In a solitary style**

Soul answered his phone. "Yeah?"

"Soul, I change my mind. Can you go to Deathbucks and buy me a venti green tea frappe with chocolate walls and 4 pumps of peppermint?"

Soul's eye twitched. He was almost at the cashier. "Are you sure? Because I'm almost-"

"Please! Please! Please!"

He could already imagine Maka giving him a puppy dog face and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you! You're the best partner in the world."

"Whatever." He said before hanging up. Soul stepped out of line and out the door. When he spotted the line of Deathbucks, he sighed. "Another sale?"

After 10 minutes of standing in line, Soul was almost at the cashier.

**This night,**  
**Walk the dead**

Soul answered his phone again. "What now?" He sighed. _'Please don't say it. Please don't say it.'_

"Uh... I changed my mind again. Can you go to Death Juice and get me a large cup of orange dream machine?"

Soul's spirit deflated. "Again?"

When he heard sniffling on the other side of the phone, he panicked. "W-What?"

"I-It's just..." Maka sniffled. "It's been a long time since I drank that and... I didn't even get to finish it because you took it from me."

Ah yes, now he remembered. "Oh. Okay, then I'll pay you back. You sure about this, this time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Soul sighed and rubbed his face as he hung up, stuffed the phone back in his pocket, and once again walk out the door.

He was happy to know that there were only 3-4 people in Death Juice and smirked.

**This ni-**

Soul answered the phone with a growl. "Maka..."

Maka sniffled. "Can you go back to Death Hut?"

Soul took a deep breath, covered the phone, and walked out the door.

The people at the mall were aware not to mess with the white haired weapon that day.

* * *

**Which drink?**

When Maka finished the 1st box of chicken wings out of 5 f-ing boxes, she asked him to get her a drink.

"Mkay." He got up and opened the fridge. "What do you want?"

Maka opened her second box and licked her lips. "Just get me water."

Soul got a bottle of water from the bottom, closed the fridge door, walked back to Maka, and handed it to her.

The scythe meister crinkled her nose and shook her head. "I change my mind. Get me orange juice."

Soul took a deep breath to calm his nerves and smirked. "Sure thing." He picked the bottled water up and went back to the fridge. He put it back and grabbed the gallon of orange juice. With a sigh, he grabbed a cup and started to pour the juice into it.

At that moment, Maka started to shout. "Ah! Hot! Hot!" She waved her hands at her mouth.

"You okay Maka?" Soul rushed over to her side.

She shook her head, face red. "Milk, get me milk instead." She coughed out.

Soul nodded and ran back to the kitchen. He tossed the orange juice out of glass, washed the glass, wiped it with his shirt, and poured milk into it. He went into the living room and gave it to Maka.

Maka took and took one gulp. After she did, she pulled the glass away and gave it back to Soul.

"What's wrong?"

Maka shook her head. "I hate milk! Get me water please?"

Soul's vain popped out.

* * *

**Food again?**

"Soul! I'm hungry!" Maka complained from her room.

Soul rubbed his face. "What do you want me to do about it?" He yelled back at her from the kitchen, in front of the counter.

"Get me food!"

"If you have enough energy to complain, you have enough energy to get here and get your own food!"

The room was filled with silence, making Soul sigh happily.

"I'm too lazy." A body leaned onto his as arms wrapped around his torso.

"But you're already here Maka." Soul said.

"Soul..." Maka whined.

The weapon sighed and turned around, looking down at Maka. "What do you want then?"

His meister hummed in thought against his chest. "Peanut butter and pickles."

He looked at her, aghast. "I thought you hate peanut butter."

"But I'm hungry."

Soul scoffed. "What are you, pregnant or something?"

This caused Maka to Maka Chop him. She gave a huff and sat on the chair in the kitchen.

"OW! Sorry, I was just kidding." He rubbed his head then turned to the cabinets, digging through them. When he found what she wanted, he placed it in front of her on the kitchen table.

Maka scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Why'd you give me peanut butter?"

"But you-"

"You know I hate peanut butter." She glared at him.

This caused him to glare back. "You know what Maka, you can get your own things from now on. First places, then drinks, now a snack? I'm sick of it."

"MAKA CHOP!" "OOF!"

Maka sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "You're an asshole Soul."

This caused Soul's eyes to widen. Maka Albarn didn't swear. "Maka I'm sorry-"

"Just forget it Soul!" She cried.

Soul sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I said I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense, that's all. I got up on the wrong side of my bed."

Maka clutched the front of his shirt, still sniffling. "It's okay. I'm just- I'm on my period."

Soul chuckled, ruffling her hair. "That kinda explains the strange cravings."

* * *

**Do not ask me.**

**All girls have the strangest cravings on their period, not just when they're pregnant.**

**So if you males have a girlfriend and they're on their period, here's advice:**

**Watch. The fuck. Out.**

**Just kidding! But really.**

**The song I used for Soul's ringtone is Cemetery Drive by MCR... Yeah, I'm an MCR fanatic.**

**I guess that's enough for this one-shot.**

**Questions? Complaints? Mood swings? Cravings? Just review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
